


Cinnamon

by anyothergirl415



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-26
Updated: 2009-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-26 22:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyothergirl415/pseuds/anyothergirl415
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my slashfic40 challenge. Prompt: Smell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cinnamon

Occasionally the wind would blow his direction and Will would inhale as full as his lungs would allow. The air held something distinctly… Jack. A mixture of cinnamon and rum, sweat and a tang of something wholly him. Maybe it was the sea water, forever lingering on the Captain’s skin.

At night, their bodies curling together under a thin sheet, Will would press his nose into the mass that encompassed Jack’s hair and seek to memorize each ingredient that made up the man. Naturally he’d remain silent not wanting the other to mock such a sentimental action but eventually it had to draw attention.

“Will,” the whisper was so faint Will pressed even further against the skin to hear.

“Hmm,” he mumbled, inhaling thickly afterwards.

“Why do you smell my hair?”

It was a simple enough question that brought a flush of heat to Will’s cheeks which he gladly hid behind dreadlocks. “Just… learning.”

“And you haven’t learned the smell yet?” There was no cynical note so Will thought maybe it wouldn’t be too bad to fess up.

“I have… but it’s good to be sure… just in case.”

“In case?”

Now there were many responses to this. In case Jack decided he could do better, which he could. In case Jack decided he couldn’t commit to long term relationship, which he probably couldn’t. In case Jack decided Will was too feminine for a Pirate Captain, which he was.

All of these seemed too emotional to admit so Will simply smiled and inhaled once more, “In case you get around to bathing one of these days.”

Jack simply snorted in response.


End file.
